Dry Your Tears
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: During the Kamiki Village's festival, an evil spirit decides it's the perfect time to attack. While everyone is having fun, the spirit puts a curse upon the land, one that can only be broken with blood spill. Thinking it'll be easy, two friends team up to bring peace back to Kamiki Village. But, they don't really know what they're getting themselves into.
1. Prologue

**Dry Your Tears**

**~Prologue~**

The smell of the sweet cherry blossoms filled Kamiki Village. Cyanide sat at the entrance of her little home, her tails resting beside her.

"Such a beautiful morning," she spoke softly, smiling as she looked at the little bonsai tree next to her, watching with delight as the little pink flowers started to bloom. "And I'm glad to see that my magic hasn't failed me yet. Good to know you're still in tip-top shape!"

She reached over, gently patting the little tree. The gently autumn wind caressed her fluffy face, making her sigh with bliss.

"Still getting up early, I see!" Cyanide looked up at the one who had spoke to her, smiling as she noticed her friend.

"Impact! Nice to see ya again, friend!" she greeted, standing up and walking over, wrapping her arms around his slender torso. "I haven't seen you since the time you were protecting Haruka's wheat field from those boar!"

"Oh, yeah!" he chuckled, the memory coming back to him. "It was pretty funny when the boar started chasing you, and you decided to run up that tree!"

"That was not funny!" she whined, looking at him with a pout. "He nearly bit off one of my tails! I was scared!"

"But, you're fine!" Impact looked over at Cyanide's vast garden, watching as the morning sun's rays gently laid themselves on the variation of nature that took place right before him. "Still growing all sorts of life, I see."

"Yep!" She let go of her wolf friend, skipping over to her beloved bonsai tree and picking it up, showing it to him proudly. "Lookie! It's all better now!"

"Well, with the power you got, I would hope it's better," he chuckled, walking further into her property. "Kamiki Village is hosting a festival tonight. You wanna join me in the celebration tonight?"

"Really? What's the celebration for?"

"Don't you remember? Today's the day that marks the one hundred year anniversary from when Kuromori sacrificed himself to save Kamiki Village from those shadow people!"

"Oh, yeah! Has it already been a hundred years?"

"Guess so... So, ya gonna go? Huh?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun!"

"Alright! It starts at sundown, so get dressed up all cute!"

"Impact, I'm already cute!"

"You know what I mean! You gotta be human form, too. Everyone will freak if they find out that the famous Cyanide is really a special kitsune."

"Whatever! You'll be human form, too, right?"

"Of course! I'm not gonna have these nice people stop bringing me food because they've found out where's able to stand upright, talk like normal, and actually wear clothes!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Well, I'll see you tonight, Cyanide. Remember: dress cute!"

"Yeah, yeah! See ya, Impact!"

The kitsune watched as the wolf walked away, a smile on her face. His black and red designed fur seemed to shimmer brightly in the sun's morning light. It was a pleasant change from the last time, where it had been dusty and stuck together with splatter of boar's blood. She shook her head, the smile still remaining on her face.

"Ah, young love is still in bloom, I see!" a tiny voice spoke, making Cyanide jump in surprise. She looked over, spotting a tiny golden, glowing cat sitting upon her lantern, his wings flapping happily.

"Ah, be quiet, Yuzuki!" snapped the kitsune, glaring at the little feline, who just smiled. "I feel nothing for him! _Just like a reaper should!_"

"Ya know, you just getting angry just proves I'm right," he chuckled, taking flight before she could hit him. "Anyways! What about this festival I've been hearing of, eh? How long is it gonna be?"

"Probably all night," she replied, walking over to the blossom tree that stood so proudly in the middle of her garden. She planted herself at the base of the tree, playing with a fallen blossom petal. "I'll probably stick around for an hour or so, before coming back, though. I would really like to expand my land a bit more."

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked, flying over to his friend, sitting on one of her tails. "What if this all gets too much for you to handle?"

"Yuzuki, I'm able to revive plant life!" she reminded him with a large smile. "I can take care of my garden! I can also keep nearly anyone out of it! It'll be fine!"

"Just remember Cyanide: you're still a teenager wielding a scythe that's much too big for you! You can't handle _everything_!"

"But I'm gonna try! And no one can stop me!"

**A/N: I have made it my small goal in life to finish at least Crimson Day. When, I don't know. But I will! This will just be a little side project that I will be working on when I'm hatching plans for CD. No one is allowed to kill me just yet.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dry Your Tears**

**~Chapter 1~  
**

Cyanide looked in the mirror, a smile on her face. Her aqua hair had been fanned out, as her violet eyes were outlined with the blackness of the eyeliner. She wore a royal blue boat neck shirt, with a black tank top underneath, a black skirt that reached her mid-thighs, black and blue stripped socks that stopped mid-calf, and black boots with a brush charm on the right boot. She smiled, adjusting the leaf on her head that helped her keep her human form.

"Nice outfit, Cy!" Yuzuki spoke, flying towards his friend. "Ya look different!"

"I know," she replied, sighing a bit. "I'm not too fond of this, but it does make me look nice. And that's how I'm supposed to look, right? Nice?"

"Yep!" He smiled, landing on her shoulder. "This is gonna be a fun night! Filled with dancing, music, food! And pretty ladies...!"

"You don't have a chance with any one of them, friend," she told him, smiling when he frowned up at her.

"You don't know that!" he shot back, crossing his arms. "Maybe there's a pretty girl out there like me, who's waiting to be swept off her feet!"

"You're crazy, Yuzuki," she chucked, picking him up gently and placing him on her bed, watching as he huffed.

"Says the kitsune who accepted Death's offer to be his apprentice!" he hissed. Cyanide's smiled quickly vanished as she turned to glare daggers at him.

"You be quiet, you little pest," she snarled, the venom dripped from her voice. "I had the option to be put to rest all those years ago, but I turned it down because the offer was very exciting to me as a child. And just think, if I didn't accept that offer, I would have never found you or rescued you from that man who was about to stomp on you!"

Yuzuki went to reply, but the sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted him.

"Cyanide! You ready yet?" Impact called throughout the small home, looking around. Said kitsune looked around, surprised that the wolf had come early.

"Yeah! Be out in a sec!" she replied, turning her attention back to Yuzuki. "You can come, but you better not get on my nerves!"

"No promises, my five-tailed friend!" he chuckled, flying up and resting on her shoulder. She groaned quietly, leaving her room and exiting the house, stunned in place when she saw Impact. He wore a black button up jacket, matching black pants, and lovely shiny shoes. Cyanide just stood there, her violet eyes stuck on her friend.

"Um... Cyanide? You okay?" Impact's concerned voice finally brought the girl out of her trance.

"Y-yeah! Let's just get going!" she giggled, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Alright," He smiled as they starting walking, before returning his gaze at the short female. "Ya know, I forgot to mention this this morning, but they have mochi this year! Isn't that great?"

Cyanide halted for a split second, her body frozen.

"How dare you forget to tell me this!" she finally spoke after a few seconds, a large smile breaking out onto her pale face. She grabbed Impact's hand, running down the path that led further into Kamiki Village. "You know I love mochi! How could you forget to tell me?!"

"I just did! I'm sorry!" he replied, trying to keep up with the girl, but even him having longer legs didn't help. Some how, she managed to drag him all the way to the festival, staying way ahead of him.

"Welcome, welcome!" greeted one of the villagers, a smile on her face. "Hope you enjoy the festival! Food is located by the old dragon shrine! Any other items you seek are all around! Lantern lighting is in an hour, and from then on, we'll simply be celebrating Kuromori's sacrifice! Have fun, you two!"

And with that, the woman was happily skipping away, leaving the two standing there dazed.

"You catch any of that?" Impact finally asked, looking down at the girl. She only smiled.

"I heard where the food was! That's all I listened to!" she giggled, running away from her friend. He frowned as the cool night breeze hit his hand, Cyanide's warmth no longer there. He hated that. He hated how she would cling to him, then run away and leave him to freeze. But, he couldn't blame her. He was excited to be here himself! He was excited to see everyone happy and having a great time. He just wished his friend wouldn't run off all willy-nilly. He knew she could take care of herself, but she was so small, someone could easily run into her and not even notice! Okay, maybe he was overdoing it, but still! She could easily be knocked into!

As the festival happily continued, Impact finally found his friend. She was sitting under a blossom tree, a plate filled with mochi, dumplings, some momos, and soba. He was honestly surprised to see her all of this food. Normally, she ate a bit of rice and that was it. But this... this was something he had never seen!

"Hungry, Cyanide?" he asked, smiling as she walked over. She looked up at him, her violet eyes sparkling with pure delight.

"Impact! Look! They actually have soba!" she cried happily, watching as he looked at the black bowl filled with the noodles and other ingredients. "I haven't had any since I was nine, dude! This is amazing!"

"You seem really happy," he chuckled, taking a seat next to her.

"Want some?" she asked, smiling at him. "I got plenty~!"

"I'll have a dumpling, if you don't mind," He reached over, grabbing the sweet substance and taking a bite into it. He watched as Cyanide continued to eat her soba, as Yuzuki was munching on a mochi. _'Two years,'_ he thought, the images of the kitsune running up the tree to hide from the boar flashing in his mind. He remembered how she cried out for his help when the cruel beast nipped at her tail, actually biting the tip and making her cry out in both pain surprise. _'I haven't seen her in two years. And now, here she is, with five tails instead of four.'_ He smiled, taking another bite into his dumpling, remembering the first day they met. He was ten, while she was nine. He found her playing with a white ball outside his den, her tails swaying back and forth. Though, when he went to approach her, she lashed her tails out and smacked him across the face. Luckily, he half knew it was coming, so it gave him some time to turn away, but the slight fire that burned off her tails still singed his black and red fur on his cheek. After that, she picked up the ball in her mouth and ran off. A few months later, they crossed paths again, and she apologized deeply for harming him. _'And even after knowing you for six years, I've stilled managed to keep you out of harm's way. Even if you hurt me.'_ Cyanide looked up at her friend finally, a smile on her face.

"Thanks for inviting me to the festival, Impact!" she spoke, shocking him a bit.

"Of course! Wouldn't you have come, anyways?" he asked. She only shook her head.

"Nah. You know I'm too much of a loser to come out here by myself," she giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"Cyanide, you're not a loser," he sighed, gently pushing her. She just giggled a bit more, going back to eating her food. He smiled, watching her for a bit. _'And I'll continue to protect you.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Dry Your Tears**

**~Chapter 2~**

The night sky shimmered with bright, shinny stars. Impact was currently looking at them up above, Cyanide having fallen asleep in his lap after eating too much and growing tired. Yuzuki was more in the festival, having fun with the other humans. He had told Impact to tell Cyanide that he would be home later, and to go about her life as usual without worry. Of course, the wolf knew his friend wouldn't mind anyways. She never really paid too much mind to Yuzuki, only when he was complaining about how hungry he was or how he wanted to go on an adventure.

Impact looked down, gently removing the leaf from Cyanide's head, allowing her to transform back into her kitsune form. She squirmed around a bit, but finally got comfy once more and curled her tails up to her body for extra warmth. He smiled at this, allowing him to return back to his original form as well. Once more, the female squirmed slightly at the sudden change, but not once she did she wake from her slumber.

"You're such a heavy sleeper," Impact spoke softly, smiling as she grabbed his paw and held onto it protective. "C'mon. Gimme my paw back." Trying to pry her off wasn't a smart idea. She simply nipped at his limb, making him draw back sharply. He sighed, shaking his head. The shinning puddle in front of him caught his attention. The stars glowing above made him smile.

"Mmm... soba..." Cyanide mumbled, finally releasing Impact's paw and rolling over, falling out of his lap and onto the ground. He just smiled, rolling her back over so she could lay on her back.

"So, you dream about food?" he asked quietly with a chuckle. She only murmured something inaudible, before allowing her head to lull to the side, continuing her blissful sleep. He smiled, before crawling over to the puddle. He admired his black fur and the red designs. His eyes seemed to match the sky this night; darker than ink, but shinning bright. As he continued to stare into the puddle, his mind slowly drifted away. He just sat there, staring into the little pool as everything else seemed to vanish.

"MY MOCHI!" Impact jumped in surprise, looking back at Cyanide. She just sat there, breathing heavily as she looked around, before spotting Impact. "...You okay~?"

"No. You scared the holy hell out of me," he confessed, shaking his head. "What's wrong with your mochi?"

"I had a dream someone ate them all," she whimpered, a frown on her face. "It made me really sad."

"Someone did eat them all," he told her, watching as her mouth fell open. "That someone is Yuzuki."

"I'm going to kill that boy later," she hissed quietly, muttering something about revenge afterward. He chuckled, both standing up. Cyanide stretched happily, her tails igniting for a second before going back out.

The festival was finally starting to die down. Impact was already back at his den, and upon hearing the celebration get quieter, he figured that Yuzuki was finally going home. He could already picture Cyanide shouting at him when he returned home. He smiled slightly, curling up and ready for rest. Though, before he did, he took one last look into the beautiful night sky. He swore he saw something fly across the dark abyss above, but passed it off as a bird or bat. He laid his head down, allowing his eyes to slip shut and fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Impact awoke to a frightening sight. He quickly rushed out of his den, his black eyes taking in the sight before him. The land had been reduced to basically nothing. The nature had all died away, as dark clouds hung in the air, a bone-chilling wind sweeping over and making him shiver.

"What happened...?" He ventured further away from his den, finding that Kamiki Village was actually worse. Ash littered the ground, as there wasn't a soul in sight. _'Did a huge fire happen while I was asleep?'_ Impact wondered. He couldn't smell any trace of a fire, but still. What was up with the ash? They weren't located near any volcanoes. He sighed, deciding to walk to Cyanide's house. Maybe she knew what was going on?

"Cyanide?" Impact called once he reached the kitsune's home. He felt his stomach drop and his heart shatter when there wasn't a reply, and when he saw that the garden had withered away. Even Cyanide's bonsai tree that she loved so dearly was dead. "Cyanide! Please answer me!"

Upon hearing only silence, he allowed himself into the house, looking around. Nothing had changed, and nothing had been touched. Not even her bed was messy like it usually was. He frowned as he continued to look around a bit more, praying she was hiding from him.

"Cyanide! Yuzuki!" he tried once more before accepting fate. "I'm sorry I wasn't here..."

It seemed like a lifetime had passed. Impact was sitting on the floor in the kitchen, his back leaning against the wall as his head was hanging.

"_Thanks for walking back with me, Impact!" Cyanide smiled up at her friend, her tails swaying back and forth happily. The wolf nodded._

"_Of course! Couldn't let you walk back alone!" he chuckled, before gently pushing her shoulder. "You could've fallen into a ditch. Then I never would've seen you again!"_

"_Oh, shut up!" she giggled, pushing him back. "Ya might wanna watch what you say. You never know. I could end up missing one day!"_

"Why did you jinx yourself?" Impact whispered, the walk from last night coming back to him. Tears started to slowly build up in his eyes, but forced them back.

"I swear, I hate children, man!" The wolf lifted his head up when he heard Cyanide's angry voice. He could feel the joy flood his body. His friend was alive! "I am never having them! Never, I say! _Never!_"

When the kitsune was in his sight, he quickly got up and ran towards her, his arms wrapping around her body and pulling her into a huge. She yelped in surprise, her tails igniting and burning Impact. He quickly pushed the girl away, smothering the flames that had managed to start on his jacket.

"Impact! Why!" she cried, looking back at him with a frown. "What is your problem!"

"I couldn't find anyone in Kamiki Village!" he told her, a worried expression still on his face. "And when I came here, I couldn't find you either, so I thought you finally did die!"

"Well, I'm fine," She smiled, embracing the wolf in front of her. "But, Kamiki Village isn't."

"What happened to it?" he asked, following her outside.

"I dunno," she sighed, crossing her arms as she looked at her dead garden. "Yuzuki was saying that it was the work of an evil spirit."

"Well, what do we do?"

"Not sure if you're up for it, but I'm gonna get rid of that spirit. Just have to find a way to weaken it first..."

"There's no way you're doing this alone. Hey! Since Yuzuki is so small, he could get information on the spirit!"

"Yeah! Then we can weaken it and fix Kamiki Village!" Both happily discussed their plan, awaiting for Yuzuki's return. Though, as they talked, Impact couldn't help but feel something deep in his gut. And this something was not good.


End file.
